


Honky Tonk Truth/Country Living

by RavenWhitecastle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWhitecastle/pseuds/RavenWhitecastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Put the iPod on shuffle and came up with Brooks and Dunn's "Honky Tonk Truth." This is what I got. Let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honky Tonk Truth/Country Living

Dean walked into the bar at around 10:30. Country music was blaring over the speakers, and boys and girls alike lounged around in Stetsons and boots. He felt suddenly out of place in his leather jacket and biker boots. A few cowboys tossed him a glance before downing the last of a beer or a whiskey.  
He was about to hit up the bartender for some Jack Daniels when a pretty little thing out on the dance floor got his attention. She was blonde and busty, just the way he liked it. She was tapping her pink boots along to the song on the radio and shaking her denim miniskirt for all it was worth. With a smile, he made his way over to her and flashed her a devilish half-smirk when he caught her eye.  
"You ain't from around here, are you?" she said, sashaying his way.  
He shook his head and chuckled. "Truth is, sugar, this isn't exactly my kind of club."  
She bit her index finger thoughtfully. "Lemm guess- dark with some heavy rock, lots of frisky women in little or no clothing, and plenty of booze?" He nodded. "Is that why you're not dancing?"  
He shrugged. "This isn't exactly my kind of music, either."  
She laughed. "Then let a girl who knows a bit about country living teach you how to do it!" A catchy bopping tune came over the speakers, and people began to line up. "Stand here next to me," she said, adjusting him so he was in line with the buckaroo in front of him. "Now just follow my lead!" The lines started shifting, and he hesitantly copied her, slowly getting the feel of the song. A man started to sing in a twangy Southern drawl.  
"I'm the life of the party, baby, since you said goodbye  
Just ask ol' Joe, he knows I'm here every night  
And that good ol' boy in the mirror looking 'round for you  
It ain't me and that's the Honky Tonk Truth."  
A smile began to grow on his face as he learned the steps to the line dance, and before too long, he was clapping his hands along with everyone else.  
"That's the Honky Tonk Truth, cross my broken heart  
I put my right hand here on this beer and swear on this bar  
I ain't thinkin', I ain't drinkin', I ain't cryin', I ain't moanin' the blues  
I wouldn't lie to you and that's the Honky Tonk Truth."  
There was cheering and applause when the song was over, and the blonde threw her arms around Dean's neck, laughing jubilantly. He hugged her back and murmured, "Guess you DO know a little bit about country living."  
She nodded. "Only lived 'round here since I was knee high to a grasshopper." He looked at her oddly. "What?" she asked.  
"You really say that around here?"  
She giggled. "Shut up and dance with me."  
A slow song that Dean didn't recognize came on, and he put his hands on the blonde's waist. Her arms were still around his neck, and they began to sway to the music gently. Dean smiled down at the girl in his arms.  
There was the clicking of boots on wood from further down the dance floor, and a tall man in steel-toed boots and a black Stetson hat barged between them.  
"Sugar, what the hell are you doing with this son of a bitch?"  
She gasped. The music stopped and she exclaimed, "Baby!"  
He glared at her before jabbing Dean in the chest. "I don't want you messing 'round with my girl no more, ya hear?"  
The blonde grabbed the big man's arm. "Jason, honey, it was just a dance, that's all!"  
Dean smirked. "Yeah, 'Jason, honey.' I didn't mean anything by it." He winked at the girl over Jason's shoulder. That was a mistake. Without hesitating, Jason slugged Dean across the jaw.  
Dean staggered up from the floor, moaning. "Helluva left hook you got there, Jason." Dean put up his fists and assumed a fighting stance. "That the best you got?"  
A few seconds later, Dean flew out of the old-style doors of the club, bloody and bruised. He landed on his face, scraping it along the gravel, warmed by the humid summer night. As he stumbled to his knees, the blonde rushed to his side and Jason shouted after him, "Don't you never darken my doorstep again!"  
The girl glared at her boyfriend reproachfully. "Ya didn't have ta scrub the floor with him."  
Jason put his hands on his hips and said, "The man needed to be taught a lesson, sweetheart. Now come back to daddy."  
She stood, but Dean stopped her. "Wait," he whispered hoarsely, "I don't even know your name."  
She looked down at him longingly. "Dixie," she said, before walking back towards the club.  
Dean stood shakily. "See you around, Dixie!" he said with a casual wave, wincing at the pain in his everything.  
Jason snarled, "Not if I have anything to do with it."  
Dixie walked up to him and slapped him across the face. "You won't," she growled before blowing a kiss towards Dean and storming back into the club. Jason stood, shell-shocked, as Dean laughed all the way to the Impala.  
He could get used to country living.


End file.
